1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic-ray- or radiation-sensitive resin composition and a method of forming a pattern using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition that is suitable for use in an ultramicrolithography process applicable to a process for manufacturing a super-LSI or a high-capacity microchip, a process for fabricating a nanoimprint mold, a process for producing a high-density information recording medium, etc. and other photofabrication processes, and relates to a method of forming a pattern using the same.
In the present invention, the terms “actinic rays” and “radiation” mean, for example, a mercury lamp bright line spectrum, far ultraviolet rays represented by an excimer laser, extreme ultraviolet rays, X-rays, electron beams and the like. In the present invention, the term “light” means actinic rays or radiation.
The expression “exposure” used herein, unless otherwise noted, means not only light irradiation using a mercury lamp, far ultraviolet, X-rays, EUV light, etc. but also lithography using particle beams, such as an electron beam and an ion beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photosensitive composition for pattern formation in its typical form contains a compound that generates an acid when exposed to light, and a resin that changes its solubility in a developer when acted on by an acid. When this constitution is employed, the solubility of the composition in a developer can be changed between exposed areas and unexposed areas. That is, in this way, a fine pattern corresponding to the configuration of exposed areas or unexposed areas can be formed with relative easiness.
A basic compound may further be incorporated in this photosensitive composition. For example, patent reference 1 describes using a tertiary amine containing an aliphatic hydroxyl group as such a basic compound. Further, patent reference 2 describes using a tertiary or secondary amine with a specified structure containing an ether group as such a basic compound.